


Bare Necessities

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Duncan Shepherd - Fandom, House of Cards
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Duncan spends quality time with his little girl, enjoying some Disney movies with her.





	Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that ask from Tumblr : https://thelangdoncooperative.tumblr.com/post/180967058555/duncan-and-his-little-girl-singing-disney-songs

 

“Daddy, daddy, I wanna watch another movie”, the little girl exclaims, seeing the end credits rolling on the screen.

Duncan sighs as he sees his daughter rising from the couch and rushing to the shelf where the animated movies laid.

“Wait a minute sweetheart”, he finally states, when he gets on his feet to remove the Frozen DVD from the player, looking at the tiny child trying to get one of the boxes above her head. “Lani, can’t you just be patient for once ?”, Duncan sighs again, thinking about the fact that his daughter looks like more and more her mother and her grandmother.

That stubbornness, he thinks, purely the one of the Hale family, and as the last born girl with Hale blood in her veins, Leilani Claire Annette Shepherd had inherited of it. He still remembers how stubborn Y/N Underwood was the first day he met her, she was barely seven years old, and she already knew what she wanted and didn’t give in that easily. That personality trait was what seduced Duncan in her when they met again almost twenty years later, the very thing that he found insufferable in her, was the thing that drew him towards her, that made him fall for her. That stubbornness that made him leave the prison not long after the FBI arrested him, because she wasn’t ready to let go, she managed to have him the presidential pardon.

“So, what do you want to watch ?”, he asks the chestnut hair, blue-eyed little girl in front of him.

Lani hums, pretending to think, a malicious grin on her lips.

“Jungle Book !!!!”, she says, perfectly knowing that it was her dad’s favorite and that he would imitate Baloo, as he does every time they’re watching the movie. Impersonation that he only did when they were alone at home, while Y/N was working with her mother.

‘Don’t tell mommy’, was all he always said every time he was imitating a Disney character or singing along with his little girl, that was their secret, even if he suspected that Y/N knew all about those little singing and dancing Disney sessions with their daughter.

Duncan grabs Leilani by the waist, and throws her by his shoulder, the little girl’s arms dangling over his back. He sits her down again on the couch, before putting the chosen DVD in the player. Then, he sits down again next to his daughter, who curls by his side.

Y/N is exhausted. That day at work was awful, and her mother was in a foul mood, making everyone’s day a living hell, even her own daughter’s. Y/N was mad at her for this. Was it her fault if her mother didn’t manage to have what she wanted ? Certainly not, she did as she was asked, nothing less, and even, more than she was asked. Now, sitting behind her wheel all she wants is to go back home and find her daughter and boyfriend again, she really needs to be cheer up. She needs to see those two pairs of denim blue eyes looking at her with all the love in the world, the love that her mother seemed to have deprived her at the moment she knew that her only daughter was pregnant from the man who tried to take her down, Claire felt betrayed, even more when she understood that her daughter was in love with him and intended to spend the rest of her life with him and their baby. She of course came to the hospital after Lani’s birth, and really loved her granddaughter, but something inside of her couldn’t forgive her only child for such betrayal. What betrayal, Y/N thoughts, while she’s driving, the one of falling in love ? The one of wanting that baby made out of love ? Sometimes, Y/N thinks that her mother is worse than her father could have ever been. Frank Underwood wasn’t a saint, but the pedestal she had put her mother on since her childhood broke at the moment Claire said to Y/N that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

Brooding all those thoughts, she finally parks next to their little suburban house. Opening her home’s door, she hears voices singing and giggles coming from the living room. Silently putting off her shoes and hanging her coat, she walks towards it, to be welcomed by the sight of Duncan and Leilani dancing and singing on Bare Necessities, being in perfect sync with Baloo and Mowgli doing the same moves on the television. Y/N feels her heart warming at that sight, the two loves of her life having fun, dancing and singing. She’s overwhelm by that feeling of happiness that she felt only a few times in her life, and all of them with Duncan and no one else, when he told her that he loved her, when she told him she was expecting a baby, when he asked her to marry him the same day, the day of Leilani’s birth, all those moments she will always cherish.

Y/N pulls her phone out of her black trousers pocket and turns the camera on, immortalizing the two loves of her life having their happy moment inside of the device’s memory. Duncan lifts Lani in his arms and turns her around, making her laughing out loud, and while turning, the little girl spots her mother at the door frame.

“Mommy !!!”, she shouts, running towards her, after Duncan puts her down. “Come sing and dance with us mommy !!!”

Leilani grabs Y/N’s free hand and pulls her with them in front of the television, a huge grin on her face. At the moment she feels overwhelm again by happiness and love, the three of them singing the lyrics that seem so accurate at that very moment. When the song ends, the three of them head back the couch, Lani and Y/N curling against Duncan’s sides, his both arms around the two women of his life.

“I knew you couldn’t resist a good Disney song”, Y/N whispers after a few minutes.

“What I can’t resist is seeing her smile and be happy”, he murmurs back.

“You are an amazing father Duncan Shepherd”, she says, plunging her eyes in his blue ones.

At those words, Duncan leans down to kiss his fiancée.

“Yeark”, Lani turns her head back to the TV to avoid the sight of her parents kissing.

When Duncan pulls back from Y/N’s lips, he grabs his daughter and sits her between them, cuddling in front of the movie. The three of them and their love for each other, that’s their bare necessity.


End file.
